Digimon Neo: Season 1
by Sakura Solo
Summary: It's been 4 years since the DD, Sailors, and Washu defeated Galaxia. Now, the Digimon Kaiser is the bad guy! Can they stop him? jyoura, takari, kenyako, koumi!
1. You want me to what?

Digimon Neo: Season 1  
  
By: Sakura Solo  
  
Me: All right, this is finally being written. As the timeline goes, Digimon Neo 1 takes place 4 years after the defeat of Galaxia, and the year this is set in is 1999. Also, the Digidestined and the Sailors fought the Dark Masters during the later part of Sailor Moon R. For the sake, anything referenced happened in the manga, not the anime.  
  
Toki: Hope you enjoy this!  
  
San: Read and review!  
  
Me: I don't own Mononoke Hime, Digimon, Sailor Moon or Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Chapter 1: You want me to what?!  
  
It was a fairly breezy evening in Crystal Tokyo. The sun was setting over the expansive metropolis. In the Crystal Palace, a teen-age Chibi Usa was studying for high school exams, while Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were checking out something weird. Apparently in the past, the Digital World was emitting dark energy, and this was bad news, since there was an abundant source of black crystal, similar to what was found on Nemesis. Endymion stared at the screen, "I am positive that our past selves, the Digidestined, and Washu will have to face this new enemy." Luna spoke up, "Shall I send for her?" "Yes, " Serenity agreed. Luna ran off, to fetch the scientist.  
  
Meanwhile, Crystal Tokyo's top scientist was reminiscing about past battles in 20th century Tokyo while playing a video game. "All right, I have all 8 tags and crests, now I can fight Diamond. Whoo, this is fun. Now all I have to do here is transform into Princess Serenity, and. aww," Washu complained when she saw Luna, who had unplugged her game system. "Sorry to interrupt, but you are needed immediately." Washu sighed, "Oh all right, fine."  
  
Stalking out of her lab, she walked into the computer room, "Whats up?" "This is," King Endymion commented, "This is the digital world in the past. The darkness is radiating dark energy similar to that found on Nemesis." Washu nodded, "Impressive, but how does this involve me?" Serenity smiled, and explained the whole plan.  
  
Washu exclaimed, "You want me to what? No way! After all those battles, I was glad to be back here. No offense, but can't Izzy handle this one on his own? I mean, he is in high school now. Besides, Kari and TK are 13, and they're probably dating, as well as Joe and Sora, but then again, they hooked up while we were still on File Island. Oh well, I'll go. Who am I gonna stay with, Izzy?" Endymion nodded, "You should. Also, without the Inner Scouts, you and the Digidestined are only at half strength. You'll leave first thing tomorrow." Washu nodded and left. "Well," she commented, "here we go again."  
  
Me: OK, chapter 2 will up tonight!  
  
Toki: Stay tuned!  
  
San: Read and review! NO flames, or I'll have my brothers eat you. 


	2. Welcome back, Washu!

Digimon Neo: Season 1  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome back, Washu!  
  
Me: Thanks to Briskel and ssEse at mechastrike for the awesome reviews there! For you guys, here is Chapter 2.  
  
Toki: Ms. Solo does not Digimon, Sailor Moon, Mononoke Hime, or Tenchi Muyo.  
  
San: Believe us, if she did, what your about to read would be on TV right now.  
  
Me: Enjoy, and all flamers will be fed to San's wolf brothers, Fang and Claw.  
  
The next morning came, and Chibi Usa went to see Washu off. "Will you be all right, Miss Washu? You don't know who this new enemy is." Washu smiled, "I'll be okay, as long I reach Izzy, and contact the others. I will also have Chibi-Ohki with me. Chibi, ready to go," she asked the silver cabbit. It meowed and morphed into ship form. Washu got on and yelled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" With that, Chibi-Ohki took off.  
  
As soon as they were up in space, Washu told Chibi, "Okay, set coordinates for 20th century Tokyo, the year 1999 in Odibah." Chibi meowed and of they went. While Chibi zoomed through time and space, Washu popped in a cd:  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
  
My dreams could be tomorrow  
  
One step, one fall, one falter  
  
East or west  
  
Over earth or by ocean  
  
One way to be my journey  
  
This way could be my Book of Days Ó lá go lá, mo thuras,  
  
An bealach fada romham.  
  
Ó oíche go hoíche, mo thuras,  
  
na scéalta nach mbeidh a choích'. No day, no night, no moment  
  
Can hold me back from trying  
  
I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter  
  
I'll find my day may be Far and Away  
  
One day, one night, one moment  
  
With a dream to be leaving  
  
One step, one fall, one falter  
  
And a new earth across a wide ocean  
  
This way became my journey  
  
This day ends together, Far and Away This day ends together, Far and Away  
  
Far and Away  
  
As Chibi exited into the airspace over 20th century Japan, everyone noticed the UFO. The first one to get the news out was Amara. She had been out racing when she saw the strange, star-shaped ship, fly over the city. Of course, she called Michelle.  
  
"She's back!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Little Miss Genius, herself."  
  
"Oh, Washu! What's she doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably heading over to Izzy's for business."  
  
This ended the conversation. Meanwhile, Washu was flying over the convention center. "Wow, it's been rebuilt. Then again, it wasn't very nice of Myotismon to take over Tokyo in the first place," she mused as Chibi- Ohki meowed. As it did so, Mr. Ishida, looked out the window, and stared, "No way, it can't be. Washu's back in Crystal Tokyo, isn't she?" He shook his head and went back to work.  
  
By this time, Chibi was beginning to get hungry. It mewed plaintively and morphed into a Mehve! Washu groaned, "Chibi, this is no time for an obscure Miyazaki manga reference. AAAH!" BOOM! They had crashed into a tree. Washu jumped down, and Chibi followed her. For a moment, Washu sensed a presence. She turned around, and nobody was there. She sighed, and walked off down the street. People stared at her as she passed, but she ignored them. AS soon as she reached Izzy's apartment, she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it," Izzy asked. "It's me, genius. Now, open the door," Washu shouted, and Izzy opened the door, and let her in. He grinned, "Welcome back, Washu! What's going on?" She smiled at Izzy, "Still the same, even though you're two feet taller! To be honest, I think there is a new enemy." "A new enemy," Izzy shouted, "we need to tell Serena and the others!" Washu sighed, "Calm down, I don't know all the details. Endymion sent me here to help out. We should wait." Izzy nodded, "Okay."  
  
Me: Okay, mehve is a term in the manga, Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind, written by Hayao Miyazaki. Toki: Sakura does not own Book of Days. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!  
  
San: The weird presence should be obvious. Guess, and the answer will be told next update! 


	3. Resurrection of the Sailor Senshi

Digimon Neo: Season 1  
  
Chapter 3: Resurrection of the Sailor Senshi  
  
As soon as Washu had had lunch, she explained everything to Izzy. "Geez, a new enemy. Is it someone from Nemesis," Izzy asked the mad scientist. Washu shook her head, "I really have no idea. I was sent back to help you, the Digidestined, and the Scouts fight it, whatever "it" is." Izzy nodded, "There's a good chance we may go back to the Digital World after 4 years of waiting to return." Washu nodded in agreement, "I was going to contact the others, and let Serena and the Outers know about this." Izzy handed her a phone, "You can do that. I'm going online to play Trigonometry Trivia." She grinned, "Izzy-chan, you haven't changed a bit." He grinned at her, and left the den.  
  
As soon as Washu called Serena and Darien, they reacted well. "A new enemy? Do the Digidestined know," Serena asked as Darien shook his head. As for the Digidestined, reactions varied:  
  
"Hello, Ishida residence. Matt speaking."  
  
"Hey Matt! We've got a new enemy!"  
  
"What the? Washu? We just finished fighting Galaxia."  
  
"I know, I know, just let the others know."  
  
Matt hung up the phone, and called Joe. Meanwhile at the Kido apartment, Joe and Sora were making out, when the phone rang.  
  
"Kido house. Speak.  
  
"Hey Joe! Uh... did I catch you in the middle of a make out session?"  
  
"Yes, you did. What's up?"  
  
"Washu's back, and we have a new enemy!"  
  
"A new enemy? Has it raided Crystal Tokyo yet?"  
  
"Thankfully not. It's just in the Digital World. Call the others!"  
  
Joe hung up and Sora asked, "Who was it?" Joe looked grim, "We have a new enemy in the Digital World. Thankfully, it hasn't raided Crystal Tokyo yet." Sora sighed, "I hope we get to go back soon to help" Joe kissed her tenderly and called TK.  
  
"Hey, this is TK!"  
  
"TK, we have a problem!"  
  
"What's wrong, Joe?"  
  
"We have a new enemy in the Digital World, and Washu is back!"  
  
"Whoa! I'll call Tai and Kari."  
  
TK then called Tai and Kari.  
  
"Hey, this is Kari!"  
  
"Hi, Kari! I need to talk to Tai, also."  
  
Kari yelled for Tai, and he picked up.  
  
"What's up, TK?"  
  
"We have a new enemy, and Washu is back!"  
  
"Whoa, no way!"  
  
"TK, is Gatomon all right?"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
They all hung up to contemplate what happened. That night, a full moon shone over Tokyo, and bright streams from the digivices hurdled towards the Moon Kingdom. A few minutes later, in the Digital World, four crystal towers formed, within them the Inner Senshi, ready to fight. Also, Artemis came crashing into a cave, where Gatomon was sleeping. She was surprised to find a dazed Artemis next to her! "Artemis, are you okay?" He groaned, "I'm fine, but what happened?" Gatomon spent the rest of the night filling him on what had happened.  
  
Me: Okay, Chapter 4 will be up soon!  
  
Toki: Read and review!  
  
San: Don't flame, or you will be eaten by my brothers in the next update! 


End file.
